Espera por mí
by Euda
Summary: Erika sabe que Leiftan es alguien muy ocupado al tener un alto puesto en la Guardia Brillante, siempre esta donde se le mande, aunque sea al otro lado de Eldarya, todo por el bien del pueblo Eldaryanno. Aun así, es inevitable desear que se quede con ella, aunque sea un pedido egoísta.


**El juego de Eldarya, los personajes, escenarios y objetos mencionados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Sólo esta historia en cuestión es mía, partiendo de: ¿cómo sería la relación de Erika y Leiftan? Después de ser anunciado la estadía indefinida de Huang Hua. Y tiempo después del episodio 16. Supongo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras con asteriscos serán explicadas al final.**

* * *

Espera por mí

Cerré la puerta con desgano apenas entre a mi habitación gótica, que sólo era iluminada por la luz de los faros de afuera que se colaba por la ventana. El día de hoy había sido pesado, no había tenido ni un momento para descansar; apenas completaba una tarea y en seguida tenía una nueva. Aunque no me sentía molesta por ello. Me gustaba ser útil. Mi mente estaba ocupada y mis pensamientos no se van a donde menos quería en ese momento. _Mi anterior vida_. Inicie siendo la asistente de Ezarel en el Laboratorio de Alquimia, por órdenes de Miiko, pues en la reunión matutina, ella y Huang Hua le habían dado una larga lista de pociones y otros "menjurjes" para hacer; serían ocupados en una misión importante que se efectuaría pronto. Debía tenerlo para este mismo día por la noche. En una región que estaba a dos días de viaje, se había presentado una situación que probablemente tenía algo que ver con un fragmento del Cristal, un ser corrompido para ser exactos. Pero esto no era lo más importante para Ezarel en ese momento.

—Pedí un asistente, sólo alguien quien me ayudara con todo eso, ¿y que es lo que me dan? La humana inútil —se quejó tan pronto llegamos al laboratorio, despejando su mesa de trabajo. Tomó unos pergaminos y un par de libros, los dejó caer en mis brazos con la muda orden de acomodarlos.

—Te habías tardado, usualmente dirías esto frente a Miiko casi al instante de que ella terminara de hablar. —Dije caminando hacía los libreros, con mi mente en otros rumbos. Antes de partir con Ezarel, Leiftan me dirigió una significativa mirada de despedida, musitando un "después". No saben cuánta emoción sentí. Al fin pasaríamos algo de tiempo juntos; pero si quería sobrevivir a Ezarel debía hacer esos recuerdos a un lado y encarar a este "dulce" ser. Al inicio, cuando conocí a Ezarel, sus constantes críticas (insultos) hacía mí me habían hecho detestarlo y pensar que era insoportable, ni siquiera podía imaginar en estar en la misma habitación con él, aunque eso había cambiado. Ya no lo detestaba, pero seguía pensando que era un elfo irritante y altanero; no se le podía hacer nada, así era de acida su personalidad. Sin embargo, sus ofensas ya no me afectaban en lo más mínimo, la mayoría de las veces me las tomaba en broma y le respondía con el mismo tono burlón y despectivo. Teníamos una extraña "amistad", si es que se le podía llamar a nuestra relación así.

Su expresión se volvió oscura y algo disgustada.

—Miiko _habló_ conmigo. "Es un insulto a mí autoridad" dijo, "No quiero tener que estar escuchando tus malditas quejas infantiles cada vez que doy alguna instrucción". ¿Quejas? ¡Si yo sólo doy mi opinión sincera! Y honestamente, creo que en cada reunión es necesaria darla, si no, no se darían cuenta de los errores que ellos no ven pero que son evidentes para mí. Sin mí, ¿quién sabe qué sería de ellos? ... —y así siguió murmurando contra la líder de la Guardia Brillante quien era la dueña de su trasero, aunque él también fuera un líder de Guardia. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa burlona al ver su berrinche, supuse que si me veía su humor empeoraría y yo sería quien recibiera toda su descarga de furia. Después de terminar de ordenar un poco el laboratorio, él me dio como tarea la Albificación de algunos materiales, era bastante sencillo a mi parecer, no debía más que quemar las cosas hasta que se pusieran blancas. Y sólo en eso le había ayudado, ya que no confiaba en darme más tareas porque no tenía una formación como tal en la Alquimia como él, y no quería que arruinara todo, Huang Hua nos había dejado bien en claro cuanto eran requeridas estas cosas para la misión. No pude hacer más que darle la razón; no tienen idea de cuanto daño hacía esto a mi orgullo.

Después de que me echara, fui a la biblioteca a ofrecer mi ayuda a Kero, también limpiando y ordenando un poco por aquí y por allá. Y en medio de mi actividad, casi como una aparición, Ykhar interrumpió en el lugar, apresurada, buscándome para que la acompañara al mercado y ayudarla con todo lo que iba a llevar. Cosas que también eran para aquella misión. Pensaba que esa misión, así como era importante, también lo era secreta, pues Miiko no había dado muchos detalles sobre ella en la reunión matutina, además de lo de los cristales y lo esencial, o al menos no a mí. Posiblemente los chicos lo sabían, al ser los Lideres de Guardia, pero a los mortales como yo no les tenían porque dar toda la información de las cosas. _Y bien que lo tuve en claro_. Mientras veía escoger a Ykhar Escarabajos irisados, suspiré al recordar que sólo había podido ver a Leiftan en esa reunión y no tener más contacto más que aquel pequeño gesto. Hacía un tiempo que estábamos intentando _profundizar_ nuestra relación; después de que ambos confesamos que teníamos sentimientos uno por el otro, intentamos dar el siguiente paso y tentar una relación de pareja, aunque, él era alguien muy ocupado al tener un alto puesto en la Guardia Brillante, apenas si tenía momentos libres, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en misiones. Ciertamente, me sentía un tanto mal por eso, pero es que no se podía evitar, él también tenía que atender sus responsabilidades; me regañaba por ser tan egoísta, pero, desearía que él tuviera más tiempo para mí.

Quería estar con él tanto como era posible, quería que me mirara y tocara. En el corto tiempo que llevábamos juntos, nos habíamos besado en contadas ocasiones, besos pequeños, efímeros y dulces. Sentía mi corazón hincharse en ardor al pensar que no podía tenerlo prendido a mi ser por siempre y sin interrupciones indeseadas. ¿Pero que me pasaba? ¿Cómo podía tener semejantes sentimientos?

Realmente, me preguntaba si él pensaba o sentía lo mismo sobre mí. Es que lo veo siempre tan calmado, con una sonrisa eterna en su rostro irradiando amabilidad y armonía que lo dudaba. Tal vez él pensaba que todo estaba bien tal y como estaban las cosas. En realidad, no lo sabía.

Cuando íbamos de regreso al Cuartel General, nos topamos con Valkyon quien iba a completar una tarea. En el momento que supo que ya había acabado mi deber con Ykhar, me pidió que lo ayudase ahora a él. Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Después de poco más de una hora, fuimos a parar hasta el corazón del bosque. De repente me sentía un poco arrepentida. Buscamos Flores en llamas, lo cual no fue muy difícil, la luz que transmitían era de gran ayuda para divisarlas entre la vegetación. En fin, ese día había ido a casi todos los lugares disponibles de C. G. asistiendo a varios de mis amigos y conocidos. Era lógico acabar molida.

Después de haber entrado al cuarto, dejé las cosas que venía cargando en el sillón morado que estaba cerca de la entrada -mi uniforme, ropa interior, cosas de aseo- y encendí un par de velas que estaban en la pequeña mesa del centro, ya que era lo más sencillo que podía hacer para obtener luz y también era fácil deshacerme de ella. Había ido a tomar una ducha caliente a los baños para relajar mi cuerpo, aliviar un poco el estrés. Sólo necesitaba secar mi cabello y esperar unos cuantos minutos más a que mi familiar llegara de una última exploración para por fin ir a dormir, ya era tarde. Me senté en el sillón individual de mi pequeña sala para secar mi cabellera con mi toalla, que había estado llevando en mi cuello tratando de evitar que mi pijama se mojará, un camisón corto y de una tela delgada y ligera, sus mangas eran largas, pero amplias, siendo refrescantes. Me encantaba, aunque me incomodaba un poco el que Nevra fuera quien me lo había obsequiado. Tal vez con la intención de quitármelo él mismo. Para ser honestos, se debía ser muy tonto para no notar sus insinuaciones. No creía que Leiftan le molestara eso, conocía como era Nevra y su corazón de condominio, pero pensé que sería mejor no comentarle nada al respecto.

A veces creía que no fue tan buena ida aceparle el regalo del vampiro, pero no era como si estuviera en la posición de rechazar ropa, en aquel entonces. Eso sonaba un poco lamentable, pensé de forma patética.

Escuché unos golpes en mi puerta, quedos y sutiles, supuse que era Ágata, mi familiar Liclión, un ser parecido a un felino, quien finalmente había llegado de su pequeño viaje nocturno. Dejé la toalla a un lado y fui a abrirle, pero no la vi a ella. Era Leiftan, y este estaba en el pasillo apenas iluminado por una débil iluminación azulada. Su aspecto era impecable como siempre, con su traje totalmente blanco.

—Buenas noches, Erika —me saludó, regalándome una tierna sonrisa. Sin pensarlo que me lance a él, con una radiante sonrisa en mi fas, y él me recibió y rodeo con sus brazos, apretándome contra él. Me sentí tan en paz conmigo misma que deseé nunca soltarlo. Y percibí que suspiraba mientras me abrazaba, como si fuera aliviado de algún mal, tal vez sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

—Te extrañé —murmuré contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti —me respondió, como sembraba un beso en mi cabeza. Deshice el abrazo para poder ver su rostro y tratar de preguntarle cómo le había ido en su viaje, que cosas sucedieron, a quien conoció, si vio algo interesante; pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, él habló primero, solemne.

—Erika, deberé irme en un par de horas. Vine a despedirme.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un vale de agua fría. ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Qué? —quité mi rostro de su cuerpo y lo miré. Él mostraba una sonrisa, pero no era como la usual, esta ocultaba desdicha— ¡Pero si apenas ayer volviste de una misión! Una que duró tres semanas. Ni siquiera has podido descansar como es debido.

 _Ni siquiera hemos podido estar juntos._

—Me temo que es urgente, debo partir rápido.

—Aguarda, ¿no será que tú eres quien efectuará la misión super secreta por la que Miiko y Huang Hua estaban tan preocupadas?

—Super secreta... —repitió con un poco de diversión—. Si, soy yo quien debe ir. Es imprescindible que yo me encargue de esto.

Me disgustaba que siempre lo enviaran a él a misiones con altos riesgos, tal y como lo aparentaba ser esa. No me contuve de comentárselo.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad? —rio algo quedo, fingiendo presunción—. No sé si lo has notado, pero casi siempre regreso ileso de los viajes.

—Claro que lo he notado, Leiftan, rezo por eso, pero no olvides que en otras ocasiones no lo haces del todo. —Mi mirada fue a su abdomen, donde una pequeña parte de su cicatriz rojiza se asomaba de la apertura en forma de rombo de su traje. Apenas una vista de lo que iba a mediados de su costado.

—Por eso el "casi" —tomó mi mano que le tocaba con la suya y se la llevó a sus labios—. No te preocupes, estaré bien, volveré, yo te lo —paró y volvió a decir— volveré.

Noté que él iba a decir algo más, "te lo prometo", pero se detuvo. No lo culpé. Por más que fuera él mejor, eso no quería decir que pudiera salir algo mal, que él fuera inmune a cualquier desgracia. Quería reclamar más cosas, quejarme por qué nunca consideran su salud o estado, o por qué siempre debía encargarse de cosas así él y no Ezarel*, pero me detuve; tenía que recordar que primero debían estar los deberes de la Guardia, que son siempre por el bienestar de la gente, antes que otra cosa, aunque fuera antes que él; por algo había escogido entrar a la Guardia, ¿no? Él debió notar mi gesto triste, ya que dejó mi mí mano para tomar mi rostro con su mano para hacer que le mirara sus ojos verdes, que siempre que los mirara, sentía como si me adormecían y me volvían dócil, pues eran cálidos y reflejaban comprensión.

—Si hay algo más que te moleste, puedes decírmelo, Erika.

—Yo... —me vi dispuesta a decirle, era como si sus ojos me hicieran hablar, pero desvié mi mirada y suspiré— nada. No pasa nada.

Se inclinó sobre mí, ahora con ambas manos en mi rostro, y besó mi frente.

—Entonces supondré que todo está bien, además de las quejas ya dichas. Debo irme, hay cosas que tomar de mi habitación y yo...

—No quiero que te vayas. —Lo corté, de forma inesperada, para ambos. Lo abrace nuevamente, para esconder mi vergüenza en su pecho—. Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo, que pasemos más tiempo juntos, pero eso no es posible, ¿cierto? Tu trabajo en la Guardia es más importante que mis deseos egoístas. —Me aferré a su capa blanca—. Pero es que me siento sola cada vez que te vas.

Fue rápido, casi ni lo sentí. Leiftan, casi con un empujón, hizo que ambos entráramos de lleno a mí habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, después me hizo recargarme contra la puerta, colocándose frente a mí, sin dejarme moverme o escapar, y se deshizo de su abrigo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sus hombros se vieron descubiertos. Asustada, lo miré para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero me quedé muda cuando hice contacto con sus ojos, pues estos eran penetrantes, no pegaban nada con la sonrisa que se mantenía en su rostro; una que me hacía sentir escalofríos, y no de los malos.

—Es así, —habló— mi trabajo es importante, eso es cierto. Todo lo que hago es por el bien de las personas de Eldarya, un bien mayor, no importan mis intereses o necesidades si así puedo ayudar. Nunca me había interesado mucho querer o tener algo más allá de eso, pero últimamente, como tú, he estado teniendo pensamientos muy egoístas...

—Leiftan, yo... —comencé en voz baja, sintiéndome algo intimidada por su forma de hablar y palabras, pero siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

—… deseando quedarme aquí, rechazar todas las misiones que me hagan alejarme de la ciudad por demasiado tiempo. Cuando Huang Hua me informó que sería yo quien partiría a media noche, tuve el impulso de decirle que no, no quería ir, y no sólo porque estuviera cansado. Jamás me habían atacado esa clase de sentimientos, ¿sabes? Pero desde que llagaste aquí, se han hecho más y más frecuentes. ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

—N-no.

Sus ojos brillaron, y la tenue luz de las velas no hicieron más que acentuarlo. Su sonrisa fue lobuna.

—Porque cada vez más deseo estar contigo. Te quiero cerca de mí, no perderte de mí vista, abrazarte, tocarte... —su mano fue a parar a mi rostro e hizo frotar su pulgar contra mi labio inferior— besarte como es debido. —Sentí a los escalofríos recorrerme de nuevo la espalda. Un dolor placentero—. Pero me dije que no haría nada de eso, tratando de no hacer algo que te disgustara, pero, he llegado a mi limite. Me has hecho llegar al límite. Con esas palabras, demostrándome cuanto afecto me tienes, y con ese camisón tan minúsculo, cabello húmedo y rostro sonrojado por el calor de una resiente ducha caliente. Es tan difícil evitar devorarte.

Leiftan siempre había sido honesto conmigo, o eso pensaba, respecto a sus sentimientos. Jamás había pensado que él estuviera así, porque ni siquiera había una razón para hacerlo. Al menos en mi perspectiva—. Pero nadie dijo que debías contenerte.

—Es que sabía que, si no me refrenaba, me sería aún más difícil dejarte cada vez que tuviera que salir de viaje.

— ¿Entonces pretendes estar conmigo sin tocarme siquiera? Eso es cruel, y no sólo para ti. Yo quiero que lo hagas.

Él perdió su sonrisa.

—Erika, no-

—Leiftan, ¿podrías tocarme? —murmure a modo de ruego, suave. Como una caricia verbal.

Supongo que fue demasiado para él.

Lo vi ceder ante sus instintos, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos. Se aferró a mi cintura, enterró su mano en mi melena castaña, y tomó mis labios con los suyos. En menos de un minuto me encontraba buscándolo también, su toque. Intentó ser dulce al principio, pero rápidamente nuestro beso pasó a ser fogoso y agresivo, una acaricia vehemente. Apenas respirábamos. Estábamos tan encismados y apasionados con nuestro beso. Esta era la primera vez que nos besábamos de esa forma tan ardiente. Sentí su mano descender por mi pierna, hasta llegar al borde de mi camisón y empezar a subirlo hasta mi cadera, mientras, yo me aferré a su cabellera rubia y pasaba mi mano por su pecho semidesnudo.

Solicitó entrar a mi boca, golpeando su lengua contra mis labios, y, por supuesto, lo permití. Profundizó el beso, desesperado, anhelando tomar más de mí. Tenía el deseo de sentir nuestros cuerpos, fundirnos con el calor de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Sentí una opresión en la parte inferior de mi abdomen. A pesar de mi intento de resolución, el insistir que me tocara, me avergonzó pensar en lo que era _aquello_ en realidad. Nuestras lenguas se abrazaban y rozaban con la atención de unos amantes, siendo uno.

Cuando apenas resentía la falta de aire, sin previo aviso, Leiftan se desprendió de mí, viéndose reacio. No pude protestar ya que estaba tratando de retomar el aire a mis pulmones. Y él también

—Debo... irme... ya —logró decir— sino, temo que ya no podría hacerlo. Y debo preparar mis cosas.

— ¿Seguro que debes irte? Quédate un poco más —le pedí.

Encontró su sonrisa, que irradiaba calidez y amor. Y esta, se veía enaltecida por un leve rubor, casi imperceptible.

—Si fuera por mí, Erika, te hubiera llevado ya a la cama. Debo irme.

Intenté no dejar que en mi rostro se viera afligido, simular madures, pero falle, y mi pesar logró asomarse. Obvio que él lo notó. Su sonrisa creció.

—Me esforzaré para terminar con esa misión mucho antes de las dos semanas y volver a ti. Y terminar con lo que empezamos. Sólo espera por mí.

Me sonroje un poco ante el pensamiento.

—Te estaré esperando. Con ansias.

—Eso me agrada —dijo como recogía del suelo su abrigo antes hecho a un lado y se lo colocaba de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Me hice a un lado, ya que estaba bloqueando a puerta, para que él pudiera salir. Ya estando él en el pasillo, al fin pudo despedirse. _Como se hace normalmente._ Nos abrazamos de nuevo y sólo rosamos nuestros labios levemente.

—Estaré antes aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

—Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil —me burlé.

—Sigues dudando de mí. Eso me duele —dijo de manera dramática, llevando una de sus manos a su corazón. Me reí y él también, pero su expresión se volvió sería poco después—. Confía en mí, Erika.

—Sabes que lo haré —le respondí con la misma seriedad. Y era cierto, lo esperaría, siempre lo haría.

Finalmente nos soltamos y él se marchó, pero cuando iba a tan sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia, se volteó de nuevo y me dijo:

—Por cierto, me gusta ese camisón, pero no que te lo haya dado Nevra. Aunque no puedo negar que tiene buen gusto.

¿Cómo demonios...? Yo no le había dicho a nadie sobre eso, sólo a Karenn y a Alajéa. Confiaba en que ellas no hubieran ido con el chime a nadie. Pero era él. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero a de alguna forma siempre sabía lo que pasaba en Eel, o al mi alrededor.

—Tendré que darte algo yo, para que ya no tengas que usarlo —agregó, dulce, continuando con su camino.

— ¡Sólo preocúpate por regresar! —le grité.

Poco después de que se hubo ido, caí en la cuenta de porque Ykhar había comprado Escarabajos Irisados.

* * *

 _Se supone que debería estar escribiendo otro fic, un cuento para un concurso y mi tarea, pero es más divertido escribir sobre Leiftan uwu._

 _Esta es la primera vez que publico para el fandom de Eldarya (y también la primera vez de publicar lo que sea en mucho tiempo). Hacía un tiempo que tenía la historia en mente, pero cada vez que intentaba escribir algo salía mal, ya sea en el escrito o en mi vida :'v. El proceso fue algo martirioso para mí, seguido me ocurría que mi mente se quedaba en blanco, o ya no me gustaba algo y lo borraba. Reescribí la parte de la visita de Leiftan como tres o cuatro veces._

 _Como es la primera vez que escribo sobre Eldarya, me fue algo difícil mantenerme fiel a las personalidades. Sin mencionar que hace rato no juego episodios, cause' I'm poor :'v y no tengo maanas. Asique una disculpa por si los personajes fueron muy Ooc._ _Pueden decirme que tal les pareció, si hubieron errores (tanto de ortografía como de trama), dudas y más. Como tal, estoy abierta a criticas constructivas._

 _Planeo pronto escribir otro, un poco más largo, pero este sería de Valky uwu. Casi no tiene fics mi moreno._

 _La mera neta, este one-shot fue hecho con el único fin de ser fanservice._

 _Asterisco uno (y único): Para que sirva de algo el perro, fue lo que pensé cuando lo escribí xdxd._

 _Euda._

 _P.D: Erika es el nombre oficial de la prota, según la historia del juego. Y me parece una falta de que no aparezca en los personajes al publicar._


End file.
